Cascanueces
by Tenshin-no-Tsubasa
Summary: One-Shot especialmente dedicado a Sakuno12 y a Sakuno Mikiyuki Atobe  "Por el hecho de ser navidad, todos merecen un regalo, ¿No lo cree, Seiishi-san?" YukimuraXSakuno


**Disclaimer: PoT no es de mí propiedad.**

_~One-Shot dedicado especialmente a Sakuno12 y a Sakuno Mikiyuki Atobe~_

_:-Deseo decirle "Feliz Cumpleaños~" ha Ale-senpai, ya que el año pasado no tuve la oportunidad;  
y a Lulu-chan por querer ser mi amiga-: _

* * *

…_**Cascanueces…**_

**-Un año atrás-**

Nevaba.

Era trece de diciembre, y eso significaba que la primera nevada de invierno iba a caer. Y ya lo estaba haciendo. Cubriendo las grandes calles de todo Japón en su blanco y suave manto. Personas se encontraban transitando esas calles, buscando entre los puestos del mercado algún buen regalo de navidad para un preciado familiar. Niños también se encontraban en las calles, aprovechando que la nieve invadía sus parques y comenzaban con las famosas guerras de nieve, disfrutando al máximo ese preciado y corto tiempo de la infancia.

Y ella no era la excepción. Pasando por cada puesto en busca de algo. E incluso a pesar de que sólo tenía a dos personas que darle un regalo de año nuevo, seguía buscando cosas, juguetes, o tan si quiera un simple decorativo. Llevaba así desde el medio día, y ahora ya casi cayendo la noche, no paraba. Una gran sonrisa se veía posada en su rostro cada vez que una persona le decía "Feliz casi año nuevo" o un "Que te la pases bien con tus familiares". Y a la vez supuso que esa era la pequeña excusa por la cual aun no deseaba regresar a casa. Aun quería escuchar a gente divertirse de la misma forma que ella.

Faltaban doce días para navidad, once para noche buena, pero eso que importaba. El espíritu navideño estaba ya invadiendo el cuerpo de las personas, y eso solo causaba más emoción en su interior. El año pasado no había podido disfrutar una navidad tan hermosa como esta, ya que estuvo por un mes internada en el hospital; y ahora que se le daba la oportunidad, después de haber esperado otros trescientos sesenta y cinco días, no iba a mal gastar su tiempo y sería feliz. Totalmente feliz.

-Gracias.- dijo, mientras guardaba aquel pequeño cascanueces en su bolsillo. Él señor le dio una respuesta a cambio, y le dijo "Se feliz esta navidad". Antes de partir del puesto le dedicó otra sonrisa, y partió del lugar.

Llegó a un café en la zona centro de Tokio, y se sentó en una de las bancas que daban a la calle. Ordenó un pequeño chocolate caliente, y se puso a ver qué cosas tenía dentro de su bolsa.

Un cascanueces. Él cual acababa de comprar y no tenía ni la más mínima idea a quién dar.

Un pequeño set de muñequeras de Tennis. Sonrió al verlas. Estas estaban especialmente dedicadas a ese chico que tanto quería, y que desde que tiene memoria ha respetado. Él era la figura de hermano mayor perfecta, y de esa forma ella lo veía. _Kunimintsu-nii…_decía en forma tierna.

También se encontró con un pequeño peluche de pescado. Este era para su otra figura de hermano mayor, pero él era más figura maternal que de hermandad. Rió un poco ante el pensamiento. Esperaba que le gustara, y que no se sintiera apenado de recibirlo…No, él estaría feliz. Comenzaba a asegurarse mentalmente.

Tenía todavía más cosas a dentro, las cuales aun tendría que pensar a quien dárselas. Quizá, se las podría regalar a los demás miembros del equipo de Tennis de su querido Kunimitsu-nii, pero si no tenían sentimiento, no era muy bien visto el regalo. Nuevamente se vio suspirando, y cuando menos se lo imagino la camarera ya había dejado su chocolate caliente en mesa.

Lo tomó entre sus pequeñas manos, usando parte de sus largas mangas para evitar quemarse al sostener el caliente embace. Sopló un poco sobre la bebida, observando la pequeña bruma que salía de ese chocolatoso líquido. Cuando vio que no mucho humo salía, dio un sorbo.

-_I-itai…_- se quejó un poco de dolor, dejando su lengua un poco de fuera esperando a que el aire frío le quitara un poco esa sensación de quemado.

-Ten más cuidado al tomar ese tipo de bebidas, pequeña.

Una voz suave, que casi podía ser confundida por la de una mujer, le había llamado a los costados. No se sobresaltó ni nada por el estilo, y aun manteniendo el chocolate caliente en manos, giró un poco su cabeza para ver de quién se trataba. Eran dos chicos, uno más alto que otro, pero lo que le había llamado la atención era que el chico que era un tanto bajito le miraba con una expresión cálida, sonriéndole de una forma muy amigable. Sakuno quedo un poco embelesada, y dejo que su rostro se tiñera un poco de un rojo sonrojo.

-_A-ano…_- deseaba decir algo, pero simplemente las palabras no querían salir de su garganta.

Aquel chico de rostro inocente y apariencia femenina le seguía sonriendo, aun y a pesar de que eran tan solo meros extraños.

-Lamento mis malos modales,- siguió dándole una sonrisa, esta vez teniendo los ojos abiertos. Sakuno nuevamente se sorprendió, -Mí nombre es Yukimura Seishii, mucho gusto, pequeña.- le estiró una mano, esperando a que la chica le correspondiera el saludo.

Esta vez, ella no evitó el sobresaltarse un poco ante su acción. Colocó en baso del chocolate devuelta en la mesa, y se paró. Mirando frente a frente a esos dos chicos.

-R-ryuzaki Sakuno…_desu_…- no sabía del porque ese chico seguía estirándole la mano, pero ella tan siquiera le dio una reverencia. Él joven peli-azul soltó una pequeña risa. Sakuno levantó la cabeza, reincorporándose un poco, y miró curiosa a ese chico que parecía muy feliz de un momento a otro.

-No hay necesidad de tantas formalidades, Ryuzaki-chan.- le aseguró, sonrisa aun posada en rostro.

-_Etto_…Sakuno…- murmuro, agachando un poco la cabeza por la corta vergüenza que sentía. Logró escuchar en el fondo un corto sonido de confusión proveniente de ese chico que creía que tenía ojos lindos. –Sakuno…está bien…

-Entonces puedes llamarme Seishii, Sakuno-chan.

Cuando escuchó su nombre ser mencionado por ese chico, sintió que un sonrojo mayor al anterior aparecía en su rostro.

Después de esa corta presentación un silencio un tanto bochornoso les invadió, y Sakuno creyó que era porque se sentía un tanto atemorizada por ese chico alto que se encontraba detrás de ese tal Seishii-san. Hubo veces que su inocente mirada se encontraba con su atemorizante mirada, y al instante siempre se encontraba retirándola, mirando a la nieve que comenzaba a rodear sus botas.

-Yukimura.- el grande comentó, llamando la atención de esos dos jóvenes. Él llamado volteó a ver a su compañero, esta vez tomando una mirada más seria.

-Sí.- el peli-azul comentó cortante, tratando de terminar con esa conversación de dos palabras en ese instante. Él chico nuevamente miró a Sakuno con una tierna sonrisa. -¿Supongo que esto es un adiós?- posó su mano sobre su rojiza cabellera y la revolvió con cierta dulzura. La chica se quejo un poco, pero sus grandes ojos seguían posados en él.

No había dicho nada y cuando menos se lo imagino, esos dos chicos ya se encontraban partiendo. Se sobresaltó un poco, y tomando su mochila en manos, corrió tras de él. -¡Seishii-san!- gritó.

Ambos chicos al escuchar ese llamado de la menor se detuvieron, Yukimura girando por completo su cuerpo con interés. Atrás de ellos venía corriendo una pequeña Sakuno, batallando un poco en su corrida ya que se encontraba buscando unas cosas entre su mochila. Y poco antes de que ella pudiera estar cerca de ellos, cayó de cara en la nieve. Yukimura se asustó un poco, olvidando al instante la razón por la cual se encontraba marchando y a pasos un tanto acelerados fue a dónde la chica hacia tirada en el piso. Al estar junto a ella se puso de rodillas, tratando de ayudarle a sentarse tan siquiera.

Sakuno se quejó por un momento de dolor, pero cuando sintió unas fuertes manos sobre sus hombros, se sentó al instante. Girando un poco su rostro, se volvió a encontrar con esos ojos amables que tanto la habían cautivado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto, su mirada mostrando preocupación. Sakuno se sonrojó un poco, sintiéndose avergonzada por tu torpeza.

-_Etto…_- musitó, ignorando la pregunta del chico y nuevamente comenzó con la búsqueda dentro de su mochila. Yukimura cómo sanada le miraban en interés, curiosos por saber la razón por la cual los había seguido de esa forma tan apurada. -_¡Yatta!_- exclamó feliz, sacando de su mochila un regalo. Se lo entregó en manos a Yukimura, su sonrisa jamás abandonando su rostro.

-¿Esto…?- miró aquel pequeño cascanueces que tenía en manos y el cual la pequeña Sakuno le acaba de entregar.

-¡Ten una feliz navidad, Seishii-san!

**-Tiempo Actual-**

…**Torneo de Kansai…**

Miró el reloj de su muñeca, comenzando a cuestionarse del dónde podría estar su acompañante. No era que estaba desesperada, mucho menos de que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando, sino que comenzaba a preocuparse. Ella había llegado diez minutos tarde a dónde ese chico le había dicho, y ella ya esperaba el encontrarlo en ese lugar. Pero no estaba. Habían pasado otros cinco minutos, quince desde la hora acordada, y él todavía no daba aparición. _Quizá,_ comenzaba a decirse, _el entrenamiento se alargo…_

Eso era lo más creíble que se le podía ocurrir, ya que no existía otra razón por la cual llegara tarde. Ella jamás se molestaría por cosas tan ridículas como esas, pero tampoco significaba que no se podía preocupar por su seguridad.

-¡Sa-chan!

Aquella voz que tanto conocía le había llamado, y por instinto volteó a ver a esa persona. Tenía razón, su entrenamiento se había alargado. Él chico se encontraba sudando, con su cabellera negra toda revuelta y aun se encontraba vistiendo del uniforme de regular del equipo de Tennis de su escuela. Cuando estuvo frente a ella se detuvo a tomar aire, su respiración estaba agitada. Supuso que había estado corriendo desde su escuela hasta la estación del tren.

-¡Perdón por llegar tarde!- se disculpo, su rostro mostrando una de esas típicas sonrisas burlonas que bien le caracterizaban. Volvió a agachar un poco la cabeza, tomando un último respiro y cuando se sintió mejor se reincorporo. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su amarillento pantalón y le volvió a sonreír a la pequeña castaña que le miraba curiosa. –Tuve un pequeño contratiempo.

Ella le creyó, y tan sólo se dedico a darle una tierna sonrisa.

-No tenías mucho tiempo esperando, ¿verdad?- ella negó. -¡Qué suerte!

Ella siguió observando, mirando de forma curiosa a ese pelinegro que siempre cambiaba de humor de una forma tan rápida que a veces le sorprendía. Ambos seguían en silencio, y nuevamente sus ojos le miraron en duda, ya que este se encontraba también dudando sobre que decirle ahora.

-¿Akaya-kun?

-_Etto…_Sa-chan, ¿te molestaría acompañarme a visitar a mí capitán al hospital?- le preguntó, ya teniendo claros todos sus pensamientos. Sakuno se asombró un tanto ante su pregunta, y por pocos segundos lo pensó. Siéndose honesta, no le importaba, ya que en realidad también deseaba el poder conocer al famoso capitán del Rikkai Dai él cual su joven amigo temía y admiraba a la vez.

-En lo absoluto.- le respondió, mostrando una sonrisa diferente a la anterior.

Akaya se sorprendió, ya que por un momento había creído que ella se negaría. Y cuando lo volvió a pensar, se odio por haber subestimado de aquella forma a la chica. Volvió a sonreír de forma burlona, y tomó la mano de la menor sobre la suya.

-¡Vamos!- gritó, comenzando su carrera hacía al hospital llevando a la chica tras de él.

Sakuno soltó un corto grito apagado en el momento en que sintió la mano de pelinegro jalar de su muñeca, y ella sin otra opción también comenzó a correr, tratando de mantener su paso. Pero era casi imposible, ya que se encontraba hablando de un joven Ace.

Cuando ella se cansó, soltó el agarre que también mantenía en la muñeca del chico, y se detuvo, tratando de recuperar su aliento. Akaya había notado que su joven compañera le había solado, y también deteniéndose, giro a ver a la chica. Su mirada volvió a recuperar ese semblante de culpabilidad.

-Sa-chan…- su voz decayó en un leve murmuro, caminando los pocos pasos de distancia que había entre ellos dos. Sakuno siguió inhalando aire, tratando de recuperar su respiración. Cuando levanto la mirada, se encontró con esos ojos jade que ella tanto amaba, que le miraban en preocupación. No pudo evitar el sonreír.

-_Daijoubu_, Akaya-kun.- trató de asegurarle, tratando de embozar la mejor sonrisa entre tanta forzada respiración.

De allí en adelante, comenzaron a caminar, ninguno de dos diciendo esta vez nada. Simplemente, lo único que se lograba escuchar, era la un poco más calmada respiración de la menor.

-_Gomen ne,_ Sa-chan. La emoción de que por fin conocerás a mí capitán me había dominado por completo, y no pude evitarlo…

Sakuno le miró de reojo, soltando una leve carcajada al ver tal inocencia en la cara del chico. Cómo adoraba ese tipo de expresiones, pensaba. Tan sólo se limito a darle unas pequeñas palabras, esperando así que el humor del chico mejorara para cuando él se tuviera que encontrar nuevamente con su capitán.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, nuevamente fue Akaya quién se le adelantó a la parte de administración para preguntar por la habitación en la que "Yukimura Seishii" se encontraba hospitalizado, y la enfermera, después de buscar entre una lista de papeles, le indicó la habitación. Cuando Akaya ya tenía todas las direcciones regresó corriendo a dónde había dejado a la menor, sino antes ser regañado por otra enfermera por andar corriendo dentro de un hospital. Con un leve movimiento de cabeza se disculpó, y esta vez caminando, fue a dónde estaba Sakuno.

Al llegar, se encontró a la chica recargada contra la pared, jugando con su pequeño fleco del cabello. Se veía tan adorable…En el momento en que ese pensamiento llegó a su mente, lo esfumó al instante, sintiendo algo de calor en su rostro de un momento a otro. Soltó un suspiro, esperando así recuperar su carácter y siguió caminando.

-¡Vamos!- exclamó, nuevamente tomando en mano a Sakuno, pero esta vez, ambos caminaron, tomados de la mano, uno al lado del otro.

Pasaron por varias puertas, subiendo unos cuantos escalones hacía el segundo piso, topándose con varias enfermeras que les miraban curiosos, y por la forma en que sonreían, Sakuno no podía hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarse. Miraba fijamente su mano, que estaba del momento siendo entrelazada con esa firme y muscular mano que no hacía otra cosa que sostener raquetas. Rió un poco ante el pensamiento.

Su mente siguió deambulando, sino hasta que sintió el agarre sobre su mano ser un tanto presionado y se percató de que el chico ya se había detenido, ella casi chocando en su espalda. Akaya miraba con una sonrisa en rostro aquella puerta verde, una que a simple vista no tenía nada de especial, ya que era idéntica a todas las demás dentro de este blanco hospital. Pero ella sabía del porque tal sonrisa. Su joven amigo estaba feliz, y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sacar conclusiones al respecto. ¿Será que él tenía ya mucho tiempo sin verle? Fue la pregunta que más hizo sentido, y cuando vio al pelinegro posar su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, se dedicó a esfumar todo aquel pensamiento absurdo que estuviera pasando por su mente.

Akaya abrió la puerta, dejando que un poco de luz del exterior se adentrara a la habitación, mostrando al principio el interior de cualquier otro tipo de cuarto de hospital. Pero allí, sentado en la cama, se encontraba un chico, el cual sin preguntar ya tenía en mente que no se trataba de otra persona más que el mismísimo Yukimura Seishii, el capitán de Akaya, aquella persona que él tanto admiraba y temía a la vez (N/A: se que en párrafos anteriores puse una línea igual, pero debía repetirla, así que espero me disculpen ese error). Akaya se adentró antes que ella a la habitación, soltando de inmediato el agarre de su mano y se acercó a un lado de la cama del peli-azul.

Yukimura les volteó a ver, sorprendiéndose un poco ante las visitas que se encontraban ahora ante la puerta de su habitación. Al ver a su pequeño Kohai, tan sólo se limitó a sonreírle, una acción que normalmente el hacía cuando se trataba de personas cercanas a él; pero cuando vio a esa chica de largas coletas ingresar detrás del chico, se sorprendió. Más que nada, sobre la acción que él estaba cometiendo. ¿Cada cuando se podía ver al capitán de la nueva generación de Emperadores, perder su calmada fachada al simplemente ver a una chica? La respuesta era tan simple que parecía estar preguntando lo obvio. Simplemente nunca. Una vez le llegó a ocurrir, y ella fue la misma persona que causo tal acción. Eso fue en pasado, pero lo increíble es que la escena se volvía a también repetir en el presente.

-Es lindo verte de nuevo, Akaya-kun.- dijo suave, esperando así poder sonar como normalmente lo hacía frente a los miembros de su equipo. El joven Ace siguió sonriendo de la misma forma burlona que bien le caracterizaba, y le saludo con su típico saludo de mano.

-Que tal, _buchou._

Mientras ambos jóvenes tenían su alegre charla, ella se mantuvo atrás, recargándose contra la pared no queriendo todavía dar a conocer su presencia. Aparte también, no deseaba interrumpir. Kirihara se veía muy feliz, más de lo que ella normalmente creía, y se sentiría mal si se metiera a una conversación entre dos hombres. Además, el capitán de Akaya era un completo desconocido para ella, y siendo de carácter tímido, no sabía si llegaría a ser capaz de sostener una que otra palabra con él.

Pero cuando se adentró a la habitación, y creyó sentir por meros segundos su mirada posada sobre ella, sintió nostalgia. Un sentimiento un tanto familiar había invadido su cuerpo cuando le miro a los ojos, simplemente para percatarse de una cierta familiaridad. Ese chico, Yukimura Seishii, le recordaba mucho a una persona que en pasado había conocido. Eran borrosos fragmentos que ella misma dudaba el poder recordar de un momento a otro, así que prefirió dejarlos en el olvido.

-¡Ah!- cuando escuchó a Kirihara exclamar de forma sorpresiva de un momento a otro, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos y le volteó a ver. Akaya le miraba, con la misma mirada deprimida de hace rato. Había recordado que ella también estaba allí, y con esa mirada ella podía leer que se sentía mal por lo que había hecho. Sakuno le dedicó una corta sonrisa, esperando así responder diciendo que no había problema alguno.

-¿Y quién es la dama, Akaya-kun?- el tono de voz que Yukimura se encontraba usando se podía percibir un poco de burla, lo cual el pelinegro no pasó por desapercibido y se sonrojo un poco.

-Ella es…- le miró de reojo, pensando un momento si presentarla o dejar que ella lo hiciera por su cuenta. Sakuno pareció entender, y tan solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Ryuzaki Sakuno,- dijo, haciendo una corta reverencia –mucho gusto en conocerle, Yukimura-san.- terminó, embozando una sonrisa y mirando nuevamente el rostro del peli-azul, quién se encontraba correspondiendo la sonrisa.

-El placer es mío, Ryuzaki-san.

Le escuchó decir, y aquel mismo sentimiento de familiaridad le volvió a invadir. Pero como a un principio, le ignoró, y siguió esa corta charla que se había comenzado entre los tres. El tiempo pasó, los tres seguían alegremente conversando, pero fueron silenciados cuando el sonido del celular de Akaya sonó a los alrededores de la habitación. El pelinegro se quejo ante su sonido, y sacándolo del bolsillo, decidió ver el remitente, decidiendo si colgar o responder, dependiendo de la persona.

-¡Es Sanada-_fukubuchou_!- exclamó, respondiendo la llamada de inmediato, saliendo de la habitación si antes excusarse de momento. Sakuno soltó una corta risa ante su acción, y después reaccionó, recordando que ahora se encontraba sola frente al temible capitán. El silencio momentáneamente reinó, hasta que él decidió romperlo.

-Parece que estas muy familiarizada con Akaya-kun…

Se sobresaltó un poco, y a la vez, se sonrojó, entendiendo su mensaje. Agachó un poco la mirada, mirando el cómo sus dedos jugaban por la vergüenza que sentía de momento. Tardó un poco en responder, pero al final lo hizo. –Y-yo…S-somos tan sólo amigos, a-así que…

Yukimura, al escuchar su respuesta, soltó una corta risa. Sakuno le miró sobresaltada, sintiendo un mayor sonrojo remplazar el anterior. Pero también, no pudo evitar el sentirse un poco feliz. Ver ese chico reír con tanta libertad le hacía sentir un cálido sentimiento en el interior, lo cual le traía gran felicidad.

-Hacía ya tiempo desde la última vez que reí de esta forma,- admitió, mirando nuevamente a la castaña –También, ya hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vi a Akaya-kun actuar de forma tan alegre.- le sonrió, y Sakuno le correspondió con otra, pero era una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

Cuando abrió la boca para poder dar un comentario, la puerta detrás de ella se escuchó abrir, mostrando al mismo pelinegro de hace rato al igual que otra persona, un tanto más mayor que él. Sakuno volteó de reojo, encontrándose con un tanto apenado Akaya y a otra persona que, por el uniforme amarillo que estaba portando, ella pudo suponer que era un senpai del chico. La nueva persona que se acababa de adentrar a la habitación le miró, clavando por pocos segundos su mirada en ella, sino hasta que con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, le saludo. Sakuno un tanto sorprendida correspondió el saludo de la misma forma.

-Creí que no ibas a venir hoy, Sanada.- el tono de voz de Yukimura había cambiado, esta vez pareciendo un poco más serio.

Sanada mantenía el mismo perfil serio, y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, le respondió:-Tuve que venir, ya que,- hizo una pausa, mirando de reojo a Sakuno, pero a los segundos regresó su vista al capitán. Yukimura asintió, entendiendo a la perfección el mensaje.

-Akaya-kun- Yukimura le llamó, y el pelinegro al instante se encontraba parado junto a su cama, luciendo un tanto nervioso. -, te agradezco que haigas venido a visitarme, pero creo que he de pedirte si puedes marcharte. Sanada y yo ocupamos charlas de algo muy importante; por favor.

-De acuerdo, _buchou_.- no hizo falta más explicación para que el pudiera entender a lo que se refería con esas palabras, aparte de que no las necesitaba.

Se encaminó de regreso a donde Sakuno se encontraba parada, y posó una mano sobre su hombro, llamado su atención. Cómo ella había escuchado la conversación, tan solo asintió, con una sonrisa, y volvió a mirar al peli-azul.

-Fue un gusto haberle conocido, Yukimura-san.- dijo, haciendo una corta reverencia.

-Como ya dije, el placer fue todo mío, Ryuzaki-san.

Sin más respuesta, Sakuno salió primero de la habitación, Akaya poco después siguiéndole. Cuando se escuchó la puerta cerrar, ambos jóvenes guardaron un poco de silencio, esperando uno que otro segundo esperando así que la distancia de aquellos dos chicos que acaban de salir del cuarto fuera la suficiente alejada para que ahora, ellos dos, pudieran comenzar con la suya.

-Yukimura…

-No me recuerda…- había perdido aquella dulce fallada, luciendo ahora un perfil destrozado. Al ver aquella expresión, Sanada recordó aquel día en que le dieron esa trágica noticia a Yukimura, y no pudo evitar sentirme mal, extrañamente dolido. –Cuando la vi entrar, yo…- no encontraba las palabras para poder expresarse, ya que simplemente no sabía que sentir en ese momento, aparte de dolor y confusión.

-…- Sanada no quiso decir nada al respecto, ya que no encontraría las suficientes palabras de aliento para ayudar a su amigo. Se sentí inútil, pero no había opción.

-Aunque, se siente extraño que, me sienta feliz por Akaya…después de todo, él está feliz…

Ese comentario le llamó la atención, y dirigió al instante su mirada a Yukimura, quien ahora se encontraba sosteniendo en manos un pequeño cascanueces, el cual miraba con nostalgia reflejada en ojos.

-Además, con que ella este feliz, yo me sentiré bien, no arrepentimiento…

Yukimura, por un momento no sabía si lo que se encontraba diciendo tenía coherencia o no, en algo sentido. Pero que le importaba ya, con que las palabras salieran de su boca y sacaran el dolor que tenía su corazón, todo estaría bien para él.

Después de todo, fue un amor de sueños, uno que al final resultó ser no correspondido.

**-Un año atrás-**

-¡Ten una feliz navidad, Seishii-san!- exclamó sonriente, alzando en manos de forma feliz. Yukimura no encontraba las palabras exactas para expresar lo que sentía, ya que la sorpresa simplemente había sido mucha. Miró a la castaña, quién con ojos cerrados le seguía sonriendo de forma infantil.

-Gracias por el regalo, Sakuno-chan, pero…- comenzó dudoso, llamando la atención de la menor. –Soy un completo extraño, ¿segura que merezco tal detalle?

Sakuno desvió un poco la mirada, jugando con la nieve que tenía en manos. Un sonrojó invadió su rostro. –Y-yo creo que…por ser navidad, t-todos merecen un regalo, ¿N-no lo cree, Seishii-san?

Yukimura le sonrió, posando su mano sobre la rojiza cabellera de la chica, revolviéndola un poco. -¿Está bien si digo algo?

Sakuno, alegremente, asintió, esperando de forma ansiosa el comentario que su amigo le podría dar.

-Creo que me he enamorado de ti, Sakuno-chan.

* * *

_Gracias por leer, espero sinceramente que haiga sido de su agrado~_

_Aunque quiero irme disculpando de antemano si el final de este One-Shot no fue tan bueno como lo esperaban._


End file.
